


Hot & Heavy in the Kitchen

by lostgirl966



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 2X5 - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Longing, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: What we didn't get to see in 2x5





	Hot & Heavy in the Kitchen

“Are you going to give me everything I want?”

“Yes.”

Villanelle grinned and glanced down at eve beautiful lips. Her arm holding the knife then dropped to her side. But the other arm still kept Eve’s body close to hers. Then a sentence slipped from her lips that she instantly regretted. “I thought you had forgotten about me.” There was a moment of silence in which Villanelle was mentally kicking herself. It was too vulnerable. She shouldn’t have said it.

“How could I ever forget you?”

She raised her eyebrows. Villanelle tried not to show too much emotion, but inside her heart was dancing with glee at these words. She gave Eve one of her classic smirks and bit her lower lip.

Then Eve spoke once again. “I meant what I said before, in Paris… I think about you all the time.”

Villanelle’s heart was no longer dancing. Instead, it was busy playing the drums against her chest. She hoped Eve couldn’t hear. Her mouth hung open slightly in surprise. Villanelle’s hazel eyes fell to Eve’s lips. She wanted this woman so badly.

Then Eve did something that caught Villanelle so off guard that it almost completely knocked her off her feet. Eve jumped forward throwing her arms around Villanelle’s neck and pressed her lips to Villanelle’s.

Villanelle almost forgot to close her eyes or even kiss Eve back. But eventually, she regained her composure and wrapped her arms around the Asian’s woman waist and practically picked her up from the floor. Villanelle felt like flying when tongues began to intertwine between them.

There was a great deal of longing and desire between them as they moved together. Eve pushed Villanelle back up against the island and pressed hard against her, almost bending her backwards. Villanelle broke from the kiss and began trailing her lips along Eve’s neck feeling her quick pulse beneath them. It was like a dance the two women were performing. But there was no crowd of people or judges. It was simply just Villanelle and Eve.

Then suddenly Eve pushed herself away. She was panting as she stared down at the floor almost refusing to look away. Eve gently placed a hand on the counter behind her steadying herself.

“Eve, that was-.”  
  
“There’s a car waiting for us outside.”

Villanelle was confused. What had just happened?

“We should go.”

“Uh… Okay? Are we not going to talk about w-?”

“No, not tonight.” Eve was still looking down at her feet.

Why was Eve acting this way? What did it mean? But Villanelle respected her wishes. They wouldn’t talk about it tonight. SO instead of continuing to question, Villanelle began to make her way back to the door.


End file.
